


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(02)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(02)（文：十甫）

唏哗啦啦～

流川扭开水咙头，让水从花洒溢出，将自己从头到脚被淋得湿透。

他一手扺着牆，一手按着自己的后颈，手指慢慢地来回移动。

「奇怪～完全摸不出来！」

昨晚被那白痴强吻的同时，流川就感觉到对方的手在自己的后颈处贴了东西，可是他检查来检查去，都没任何发现。

今早起来，再检查一遍还是同样的结果。即使利用镜子查看颈后的肤色是否出现深浅不一，仍是徒劳。

那东西似乎已经融入我的皮肤了……

流川绝对肯定，不是他过度敏感，因为那白痴在离开前对他轻轻说了一句话：“替我保管一下，我会来找你。”

他听得清清楚楚。

他知道，那白痴要他保管的，一定是贴在他颈后的东西。

流川无意识地抚着自己的脸。

倏地，手却像碰到热水似地盪开。

流川觉得一阵惊愕，自己……竟然…怀念那白痴的唇留在自己脸上的触感。那轻轻的一吻，那么温柔的一触，竟拨动他的心弦……

难怪昨晚见他离去时，心头会涌上莫名的感觉，似乎是……不捨他离去似的……

混蛋！

流川一拳击向牆壁。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川从洗澡间出来后，边擦着湿漉漉的头，边走向厨房。

吓～

冰箱的门竟是开着的，底下露出一双脚，那人似乎在他的冰箱搜寻东西。

流川停住脚步，千百个念头在脑袋里打转。

“喂～我可不是坏人，你想将那些残酷的手法用在我身上，会不会过份了点？”倏地，蹲着的人站了起来，对着流川说道。

流川吓了一跳，但随即就恢復冷静。他用眼睛瞪着眼前的人，除了发色不同，那高大的身形、那双眼、那个笑容，就是他昨晚遇到的白痴！

“你冰箱里的食物，真少得可怜，都不够我吃呢！”那人将手上的半截香肠丢进口后，又蹲下身体，重新在冰箱里翻找。

流川慢慢走到他身后，向冰箱里头张望一眼，不禁吃惊！

那傢伙竟将他一个星期的食物都一扫而空……而且……

流川望了望灶头、微波炉，都没有被用过的痕迹，更加肯定了自己的想法：那傢伙，将冰箱里的食物都生吃了！

流川又惊愕又噁心……

然而令他更吃惊的是，那个白痴竟转过身体对他说：“这些都不能生吃的吗？我还以为你们都是这样吃的……”说完还对他一笑。

流川觉得自己的冷静似乎不够用了，他很想叫出声来。

这个人让他觉得恐怖，他竟然可以猜到他的想法……不！是读出他脑袋想的东西。他竟笨得忽略了这个人问他的两个问题都是他不曾说出口的话。

太可怕了，流川觉得自己被看透，觉得自己一切都暴露在他眼前，况且这人是敌是友还是个未知数呀！

流川不禁握紧了拳头，全身神经都绷得紧紧，全神贯注于那个人的一举一动，只要他有所图就先发制人，哪怕自己的想法是否早已在他掌握之中。

那个人此时正兴趣盎然地看着他，满脸的不在乎，似乎胜券早已在握。只见他一手搭在冰箱门上，一手高举一个瓶子，向着他摇了摇，“喂！这是什么呀？这个字我没见过，不会念！”

是醋！白痴！

流川用脑答道，他想试验一下。

果然不出他所料……

“醋？……可以吃的吧？”也不等流川回答，一把扭开了瓶盖。

匡啷一声后，紧接着的是重物掉地的声音。

流川看着眼前那高大的身影摔在地上，一动也不动了。

他慢慢走近他，伸脚踼了他几下，没见他有反应。于是，蹲下身体查看那个瓶子……这是醋呀～怎么他……难道他对醋敏感？

流川的吃惊并未多减几分，因为从来就只听说嗅醋能让人清醒，却不曾听说使人昏迷……而像这人那样昏死过去的，简直是奇闻！

他静静地审视那昏迷的人的脸容，心里竟有说不出的感觉。似惊奇、似害怕、似期待……

突然，他着魔似地抚上他的头发，微微扎手的触感，又麻又痒的，使他停不下来。

白痴！红发真的很适合你……

一抹微笑竟挂在那堪称万年冰脸的嘴角，竟是那么地温柔。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川目不转睛地看着眼前的红头慢慢醒转过来，悠悠忽忽的神情告诉流川，此时他不知身在何处！

下一刻，他就跳了起来……可惜不成功，他连人带椅地重掉地上。

“放开我！臭狐狸！”红头怒吼。

流川挑了挑眉，觉得他有趣极了，从见到他以来，他就一副悠悠自得的样子，原来……他也会生气的，而且，脾气似乎坏得很！看他气得满脸通红就知道了，只不过是被绑了而已……

“被绑而已？！你有没有被人像这样绑过？扎粽似的，我的身体与椅子快连成一体了！臭狐狸，快放开我！”

“白痴！你再吼也没用！还有，别狐狸狐狸地乱叫，我有名字！”

“哼！我偏叫你狐狸。看你一副狐狸样，果然没进错研究所，狐狸标的研究所，就该有你这狐狸样的工人！”那红头虽生气，但也不忘揶揄流川。

流川也不生气，因为那红头说得一点都没错，他现在的确是霍士研究所的研究员。霍士研究所的标志就是狐狸。只是他现在有兴趣的是，那红头怎么知道他是霍士研究所的人，他的脑中可不曾出现过“霍士研究所”的字眼，自从知道他有解读脑的能力后。

“你笨呀～你领子上不是别着一个徽章吗？不必你告诉我，我也有眼睛看啦！真蠢！”那红头夸张地仰头大笑。

刺耳的笑声，使流川后悔不在绑他的时候，连同嘴巴一起封上。

过了一阵子，刺耳的笑声终于停下来，那红头饶有兴趣地望着他，“你想知道我是谁？从那里来……是不是？告诉你，我……不会告诉你的！哈哈～有趣有趣，你以为我会说了吧，那副表情，真好笑！”

流川看他兀自笑得开心，便拿着一个瓶子在他面前摇了摇。

笑声戛然而止。

“你想怎样？”收起笑脸的红头，一脸严肃的样子，完全不像流川刚见到的白痴样。

“你知道我想知道什么的。”流川再摇了摇瓶子。

“知道太多，对你没有好处。”红头慢慢地吐出这句话，意味深长，似警告，却有更多的劝阻。

“有没有好处我没兴趣，现在你只有两个选择，说还是不说？”流川寒着一张脸。他可不想再跟他磨蹭下去，他心中有太多的迷团需要他来解开。

红头看着他，深邃的目光虽让流川有一瞬间的迷失，但他很快地就去除杂念，冷冷地回瞪他。

这样四目对恃了半晌，红头叹了一口气，头往后靠在椅背，“想问什么就快问，我饿死了。”

流川放下手中的醋瓶，双手抱胸，在脑中向他发了一道又一道的问题。

“你慢一点嘛，臭狐狸，一下子问那么多问题，我怎么答！况且我现在状态欠佳，快饿得没力气用脑了……”红头满嘴抱怨。

流川牵了牵嘴角，不理他，他知道红头很快就会安静下来的。

“卑鄙的狐狸！问吧！哼！”

「你到底是谁？你从哪里来？」

“喂！狐狸，你是不是该先问我叫什么名字才对！”

流川的眼睛望了望地上的瓶子。

“好啦～你不爱知道，就当我没说过。但我总可以问问你的名字吧？”

流川什么都不敢想，只让脑中闪出三个字：「流川枫」

“呣，果然像狐狸的名字……我是I1AKH179-81D1C9389，换成你们这个年代的叫法，是──樱木花道。”

「你是……外星人……」流川知他身份必大有来历，再加上见过他一些怪异行为，并不排除这个可能性。

“不是，我是地球人。”樱木花道咧嘴一笑。“我从2503年回来的，对你来说，我是未来人。”

见流川一脸迷惘，微一沉呤，就知道他脑中现在涌现了许多问题，只是不晓得如何组织起来。樱木知道流川很累，从樱木一醒转，流川就不断地强迫自己脑心合一，企图阻止樱木入侵他的脑中，读取他的想法。

看着流川那双不断变化神彩的漆黑眼珠，心里微微一笑，「真是倔强的狐狸！」

这样，一个沉思，一个看，也不知过了多少时候。

突然，一阵电话响声，将流川从沉思中拉回现实世界。

他接起电话，一阵急促的女声从话筒传来，“流川！原来你还在家呀！你快来研究所，那份报告出来了，赶快！”

本贴由十甫于2003年5月21日01:28:56在“N2”发表。


End file.
